Brooklands at SAS training camp
by SPNAvengers
Summary: When Alex's school is attacked by Scorpia, MI6 sends his entire class to SAS training camp for protection. Alex now has to juggle his secret and his prying classmates, and what happenes when Scorpia try's again.
1. Chapter 1

Royal and General Bank 8:50 AM Sunday November 17th

* * *

"Alan we can not just sit here when he could be in danger," Mrs. Jones sighed exasperated. She was sucking on another peppermint, her worry was starting to crack her normally stiff and expressionless mask. She and the head of MI6, Alan Blunt, had just received some information from an undercover agent, that the terrorist organization Scorpia might be planning another attempt on the agency's best operative. Seventeen year old Alex Rider,

"Yes we can, Scorpia does not have enough power to do something large scale, as long as we just keep the 24/7 protections on Alex and he will be fine. Plus he can hold his own ground," Blunt responded coldly. Mrs. Jones shook her head and turned to look out the window of the office, into the city bustling with life.

"I know that, but what if that's not enough?" She murmured softly voicing the concern that was mirrored in her co-works mind.

* * *

Alex Riders home in Chelsea London 5:30 AM Monday November 18th

* * *

Alex Riders deep brown eyes clicked open just as the clocks changed to 7:30. The seventeen year old spy lay there in his bed for a moment before throwing back the covers and walking to his bathroom. It was his first day of going back to Brooklyn Comprehensive School after his last mission for MI6, his latest mission has been to find out what was going on in a group of abandoned factories.

But of course just like with all his other missions that his employers had labeled as "just surveillance" he had ended up in the hospital with a massive cut running over the top of his three broken ribs, and another bullet hole in his body. This time he had been shot just below his right shoulder, he had lost a lot of blood before Fox and his team of MI6 agents had found him so he had been considerably weakened.

Alex paused as he pulled off his shirt looking at the fresh scar that ripped across his ribs, he shifted so that he could see the wound on his shoulder, they both hurt like hell if he moved too fast but where healing nicely. As Alex stepped under the scalding hot water poured down over his well built body, he might have only been seventeen for a week or two, his birthday had passed while he was on duty so he was really the only one who really knew about this, but he already stood at a good 6'2 and was rather muscular. Not in a distracting was but it was still noticeable, he had thick platinum blonde hair that was always hanging in his eyes, everything about this teenager screamed athlete, but one thing singled him out from everyone else.

This was his eyes, they where deep brown in color, however they held something else that very few people understood. They where the cold emotionless eyes of a killer, they where eyes that had seen things and experienced things that would make war hardened veterans look like over excited teenagers. Alex paused as he ran his hands through his hair thinking back to what lame excuse MI6 had told him to tell his school as to the reason he had vanished for two and a half weeks. Apparently an old family friends had just passed away and Alex had flown over to Germany to be there for the funeral, it was up to him to explain the injuries and new scar that ran down the side of his face from his eye to the bottom of his neck. Turning off the water and wrapping a towel around him as he went to get ready for school, it was 8:10 by now and Alex was starting to hurry so that he was not late to school which started at 9:00.

The young spy quickly dug out the bulletproof school uniform that Smithers had given him a while back, pulling open the top drawer on his nightstand Alex pulled out a Browning Hi-Power and strapped it to his uninjured rib cage while also removing three knifes. The first being a, boot knife which he expertly slid into the hidden sheath on the inside of his black combat boots, the other two knifes where identical Gerber Mark ll dagger, the first one he hid on the inside of his arm, the other he slid into the sheath on the lower part of his back. MI6 had allowed him to become a full time agent despite the fact that he was four years under the limit, and after all it was not like he could just turn and walk away from everything that had happened when ever he wanted.

As much as Alex hated to admit it being a spy was a bit like a drug once you started there was no way out, plus it was nice to get to carry a weapon 24/7 to keep himself and his friends safe, and he got payed now so that was a bonus. Alex pulled his jacket on over that and headed downstairs, which was empty, Jack was visiting her family back in America for the next three weeks so he was alone. Alex quickly found something to eat for breakfast as he got his school things together, he sat down in the silence of the large house and finished the apple he had grabbed.

Glancing at the time Alex winced he had wasted all his time struggling to get all of his textbooks into his bag and not rip his stitches, it was now 8:30 and if he did not hurry he would again be late. Alex walked out the front door and just as he was locking up the door he felt it, a feeling that something was off.

To an ordinary passerby nothing about him changed, however to a professional the change was immediate his shoulders tensed up preparing to fight if need be and his eyes sharpened and Alex slid his emotionless mask into place. He slipped the key to his bulletproof Chevrolet Camaro and unlocked the door, Alex threw his bag into the opposite seat and took off down the street towards Brookland. Upon arriving Alex checked his watch and smirked it was 8:45 he managed to get here with time to spare, he hurried up to the wooden doors and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

"Alex!" Yelled a voice from across the busy hall, the boy in question looked up quickly spotting his best mate Tom weaving through the crowd to get to him. The young spy grinned and walked over to meet up with him,

"Hey Tom, how've you been?" He asked the young man who looked about ready to burst from excitement.

"I've been great, well aside from the fact that I almost murdered Chris and Jaylin for calling you all sorts of names," Tom made a face at the last part. Chris Marsh and Jaylin Pierce were the schools resident bullies, they had started a rumor about Alex that he was a member of a gang and did drugs on a daily. Normally this would not bother Alex but the two bullies had managed to get almost the entire school, teachers included, to believe this was true and because of it he had lost all of his peers respect and friendships. Well all but one, that was Tom, Alex had told him everything about MI6 so he knew where Alex would really disappear off to.

Then Alex felt it again, the feeling that he had very quickly learned to trust had returned and Alex knew something was off, for a brief moment he considered messaging Mrs. Jones and letting her know, after all he had never been wrong in situations like this but-

"ALEX! Hey earth to Alex!" Toms voice cut through this thoughts.

"Hmm, sorry what did you say?" Alex frowned shaking himself from his trance.

Tom shook his head and pointed to the clock just above the pair,

"I was just saying that if we wanted to get to class early so we can sneak in the back, we should probably go," he shook his head in humorous disbelief as Alex looked up at the clock.

"Yea your right, we should go," Alex said quickly pulling his bag off of his injured arm.

"You know I wonder sometimes," Tom said in a serious voice as they set off the hall at a brisk pace "how the hell where you allowed your special position if you can't even tell time properly," Alex chuckled, punching Tom good naturally in the arm.

When ever him and Tom where in public or around other people they referred to his job as "special position" and Tom was very keen on remembering this. Both boys made it to there home room before most of the class arrived, Alex opened his mouth to retort back but noticed a group of people sitting together to the left of them, not wanting to draw attention to himself he merely shot Tom a look of whatever. The two friends took there seats at the back of the room easily avoiding there classmates, he could hear the group talking and listened in on there conversation.

"Have you guys heard, druggie Rider has been to prison at least ten times in the past two years?" Chris said matter of factly. Alex rolled his eyes almost laughing at there ridiculous assumptions about him.

"No way!" Exclaimed a kid named Dane,

"Yea I heard about that, I also caught him shooting a drug into his arm a few months back," Alex did not recognize this person's voice so he leaned back glancing around Jaylin and spotting a young red haired girl sprawled on top of Chris who looked like he was absolutely loving his life at the moment. She reminded Alex of a starfish in a way,

"OMG that's so disgusting," whined a tiny mousy looking girl named Maria

The new girl nodded sadly putting on the fakest "I am so innocent I am scared for life " face Alex had ever seen.

"Why can't he just take a hint and kill himself," Maria shrilled in her high pitched voice. (in this story this sentence is meant to make the kids at Alex's school even worse, if this is really happening to you, you need to tell someone about what is going on so that things can get better, and they do)

"I got so sacred, I did not know what to to. Now I can't sleep because of it," starfish girl gasped out screwing up her face in an attempt to make tears come. Alex actually snorted with laughter at this, nobody heard him as he was in the back of the room. Chris nodded wrapping her in his arms,

"Well it's ok Demi, that freak is gone for now and I hope he never comes back," He said with way too much confidence as Alex smirked at the fault in his words. Suddenly the bell rang and students scrambled to get to a seat before their home room teacher Mr. Casey came into the class. He was a good teacher but had a low tolerance for jackass students who thought that they where so much better than him.

Seconds later the man walked into the class room, he was shorter that you would expect and had shaggy brown hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail, today was no exception.

"Hello class, good to see you back after the weekend. I am going to take roll call now, but by know you should know the drill, Alright, Terry?"

"Here," said a soft voice from the front row

"Val?"

"Present!" Yelled the obnoxious voice of the one and only Val Barnes. Alex sat quietly thoughts wandering back to the feeling he still had, he glanced around the class room his trained eyes picking out anything and everything different. There where two new posters on the front board, a jar of pencils had been refilled and Mr. Casey had turned his desk so that it was facing the class now.

Alex turned his vision outside, however there was nothing. Alex sighed and shook his head whatever it was it was gnawing at him but for now He could only ignore it and try to trust in the 24/7 MI6 surveillance.

"Alex, Aurbrielle-?" Mr. Casey said not even waiting to see if Alex was there

"Here," Alex called from the back of the room. This caused Mr. Casey to pause mid name and look up in surprise along with the entire class, they all looked back to Alex some looks where confused others where filled with hate.

"Well, umm, it's good to have you back Mr. Rider. I trust you have a legitimate reason for missing two and a half weeks of school? Yes?" Mr. Casey looked outright shocked that Alex was even at school.

"A old family friend died and I had babysat their kids when I was younger so I flew out there to see them and see if they where ok," Alex said lies flowing easily from his lips.

"Oh I'm very sorry about that, if you talk to there family again please tell them that I'm very sorry for there loss." the teacher said kindly, Alex nodded

"They are doing alright for the time. They just miss him a lot," he responded.

This was going to be the end of the conversation but Jaylin seemed to have gotten over his shock and a sneer filled his face,

"Yea! Maybe you should take some lessons on how to deal with a death like a man rather that turning to drugs and getting high every night!" He yelled at Alex, who only gave him an annoyed look and ignored him. Mr. Casey acted like he did not hear Jaylin and continued roll call before moving into weekly announcements. Alex could see that Tom was tense with rage beside him after Jaylins comments.

It took a while but after two MI6 stories later and many waisted sheets of notebook paper covered in the spy and his friends code, Tom had calmed down. Once the bell rang Alex quickly jumped up and was about to head out when Mr. Casey called over to the teen,

"Alex, I need you to stay a moment after class," Alex internally threw a fit, but his face remained impassive as students ran from the room. Tom gave him a questioning look wondering if he should go or wait for Alex,

"I'll meet up with you in class, don't bother waiting up for me," Alex said softly to Tom before he nodded and left.

"Sir?" Alex questioned walking over to his teachers desk holding his bag away from the gun strapped to his ribs despite the fact that the safety on the gun was on,

"I just wanted to ask, are you alright? You will disappear for weeks at a time and come back injured and exhausted, your class mates all seem to think you are a drug addict and are regularly in prison but I don't know," for a moment Alex considered humoring the teacher but shook his head, that was not an option seeing as it would only make the rumors worse.

"Thank you for your concern sir, really thank you," Alex spoke choosing his words carefully "but I'm ok really, Tom is helping through everything, he's a really good friend like a brother to me," Alex said smiling kindly although the joy never reached his eyes. Mr. Casey nodded seeming to understand

"Alright, just know that if you ever need anything you just need to ask," he said with a smile as he turned back to his papers. Alex headed out but paused in the door way and looked over his shoulder,

"Don't go digging too deep Mr. Casey, you will not like what you find," and with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. This is one of my first stories that I have posted so I'm glad that people are enjoying reading it. I will try to post a new chapter every week or two, but as always life happens so this might not always happen. I do not live in England (although I did visit for a few months when I was younger) I live in America, so please forgive me if some of the terminology or lifestyles are not correct. Please correct me if this happens, I am not having this beta read so all mistakes are my own. Again thank you for all the great reviews, enjoy the chapter.**

Alex was waiting for Tom to get out of Science a few hours later to that they could head down to lunch together. Alex heard approaching footsteps and whirled around to find Jaylin, Chris, Dane, Demi, and Maria walking towards him,

"What's the matter druggie? Jumpy much? Worried that someone is gonna expose your little drug dealing gang and your gonna have to go back to prison for the eleventh time," Chris crowed at him mockingly

"Shut up Chris," Alex spoke allowing a little bit of a menacing tone to lace his voice, he was fairly tired and his wounds where really starting to hurt.

"Oh look at that he still remembers my name!" Chris exclaimed mockingly while his friends laughed behind him.

"Oh that's rich coming from the guy who's failing english," Alex snapped back his patience wearing thin.

"Why you little-!" Demi cried out moving forward, as Jaylin caught her hand as she went to hit Alex.

"Don't bother wasting your energy on such a useless piece of s**h, he's probably gonna die from drugs soon anyway," Chris spoke up wrapping an arm around her and heading off with his little crew of bullies.

Alex sighed and leadened back against the pole he had been waiting for Tom by. He grimaced in pain as black spots danced in his vision, Alex glanced up and down the halls, they where empty. Reaching into his bag he pulled a small pill bottle from the bag and glancing around once more. Alex took two of the pain killers dry. Slumping back against the wall he took a deep breath and slid down to the floor.

"Hey Alex you didn't fall asleep on me did you now?" Toms voice interrupted his train of thought, Alex chuckled as he slowly stood up.

"Naw, I just learned that dry painkillers taste like crap," he said as Tom followed him down the stairs.

"Wait you got hurt! What happened?" Tom said alarmed as he glanced at his friends face.

"Well as it turns out drug gangs don't like being exploited," Alex joked lamely.

As the pair pushed open the door that led outside so that they could eat there lunch and talk in private.

"Where did you get hurt?" Tom asked curiously,

"Knife to the face and ribs, three broken ribs and bullet four inches down from my shoulder," Alex said as he looked around once again for anyone out of place. But then again he found no one, Alex shook his head and returned to his conversation with Tom.

Half an hour later the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Alex and Tom both had English next so they could walk together, the painkillers had taken effect so Alex was no longer wincing in pain whenever he tugged on the stitches. He sighed as the two friends headed up the stairs to class, everything seemed to be in order but the feeling of unease still followed him like a little black cloud. How was he to know that soon his two lives would come crashing together.

"Hello students! I trust you all had a good lunch," said Alex's English teacher Mrs. Brooke in her calm voice. There was a hum of agreement from the class,

"Now today is going to be the start of a new unit, we will be learning all about languages and cultures from around the world. So to start off we will be taking turns going up to the board and listing how many languages we are fluent in and what they are," she said pulling out a red marker and uncapping it.

"Now who would like to go first? Demi how about you?" Mrs. Brooke offered holding out the pen to the red head. Demi smiled thickly and pulled the pen from the teachers grasp and walking up to the board. Demi, two languages, English and Dutch. Andy, one, English. Sarah, three, two forms of Chinese and English. Lauretta, one, English. Chris, two, English and Spanish.

"Anybody else?" The teacher asked holding the pen out in an inviting gesture.

"Hey druggie! How bout you go, I bet you don't even know right English!" Chris called out suddenly.

"Chris! Don't say that! That's very rude!" Mrs. Cooke said looking shocked.

"No it's ok I'll go, also Chris the proper way to say that would be "English " not "right English," Alex said standing up and shooting him a look of satisfaction. Alex took the pen and mentally went through all the languages he knew. Alex, fourteen languages, English, Spanish, Russian, German, Mandarin, Italian, Indian, Cantonese, French, Japanese, Korean, Arabic, Portuguese, and Turkish. The entire class sat in stunned silence as Alex returned to his seat.

"Yea right prove it!" Maria cried out having gotten over her original shock.

"Maria that is very irresponsible of you to say," the teacher snapped still looking shocked.

"But Madam!" The girl in question protested loudly.

"How on earth could he possibly know all those languages if he gets sick so often," Demi complained shooting Alex an evil look.

"Yea," Chris said slowly turning to face Alex, who sighed. A loud hum of voices had gathered in the room.

"Alright class settle down," Mrs. Brooke said raising her hand to calm the class,

"Mr. Rider the class seems to be very interested in how you know so many languages fluently, would you care to explain?" She asked kindly turning to Alex.

"Well when my uncle was alive every summer we would go to different countries all over the world and when we where there the both of us would try to lean the language, so that's how I learned the most of them," he said with a slight smirk. The teacher still seemed at a loss for words along with the rest of his class.

"Well thank you for sharing that with us Mr. Rider," Mrs. Brooke said turning back to the board, suddenly the intercom crackled to life causing the class to look up in surprise.

" _Will all of Mrs. Brooke's year twelve class please come down to the gymnasium, Mrs. Brooke's year twelve class to the gym please,"_ came the voice of Mr. Bray over the intercom. Mrs. Brooke looked confused but requested all the students to line up and head down to the gym. Alex overheard a conversation between a girl named Jenna and her friend Rona.

"Do you think we won the competition?" Jenna whispered excitedly flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know, it would be so cool if we did," Rona whispered back. Alex frowned at this, _what competition?_ He wondered,

"Hey Tom do you know what's going on?" Alex asked as they where lead out of the room and down the hall.

"I told you about it earlier, did you not hear me?" Tom demanded jokingly, Alex punched the boy lightly on the arm.

"Oww," Tom wined, well he thought it was light, "damn Alex your hits are getting stronger," Alex smirked ever so slightly and opened his mouth to reply. However, Jaylin felt the need to interject into the conversation,

"Really druggie Rider is getting stronger, that's something you don't see everyday!" He remarked loudly. He had turned himself around so he was walking backwards, so he did not see the pole coming up behind him, both Alex and Tom had seen it but kept their mouth shut.

"Aww what's the matter? Got noth-" Jaylin broke off abruptly as he walked into the pole and fell to the floor. Alex and Tom cracked up as they continued walking away leaving a muttering, ticked off, high schooler behind them.

"Anyway what where you saying?" Tom whispered as they approached the gym.

"Do you know what's going on? I heard Jenna say something about a competition," Alex asked again.

"So basically our school was elected to be placed in a trial run for a government project that, if this goes well all schools will be receiving. It's where one class from the top year is

chosen to get a three week training program with the SAS at some place called Brecon Beacons," Tom finished as the class entered the gym. Alex froze upon recognizing the figures standing up on the stage,

"Oh f**k,"


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later they where all seated waiting for the presentation to begin, Tom was still waiting to find out why Alex was so tense.

"Alright do you see the two older guys and lady over there standing next to Mr. Bray?" Alex asked raising his voice slightly to be heard over the chatter.

"You mean the ones who look dead inside?" Tom said grinning. Alex laughed and nodded,

"Their my employers, and the one in the military outfit is the Sargent from the time that I was at the SAS camp I told you about," Tom froze and turned to Alex,

"Wait what, your joking right?" Alex gave Tom a pitying look.

"The older guy is Mr. Blunt and the lady is Mrs. Jones. I don't know the Sargent name, he was either referred to as Sargent or Sir," Alex explained as Mr. Bray stepped up to the podium. Tom nodded slowly opening his mouth to say more, however he was stopped when Mr. Bray began to speak.

"Hello students of Mrs. Brooke's year twelve class, I have some very exciting news, the results of the competition from last week has come back and your class has been selected to be the first class in a trial run for a new program that the government has set up," He was interrupted by cheers from the students.

"Yes, Yes, I know this is very exciting. Here to tell you more about this is Mrs. Jones from MI6," the man said stepping away from the podium and smiling at the women in question as she came forward.

"Hello students, as many of you are aware, you have been selected to travel to a military camp to both see how they work and meet so of the people who so valiantly serve our country. The camp you will be going to is an SAS camp know as Breacon Beacons," Alex internally groaned feeling an new pressure add its self to the large weight already on his shoulders.

Hopefully he could get out of the trip by saying he was too sick to go or something like that. Other wise, he was massively screwed. He had already been to Breacon Beacons, but his class mates did not know that, they also did not know how bad it was there. Judging by the low hum of excited whispering that was traveling around the room and the slight glow of poorly hidden phones, they where going to be in for a rude awaking. Alex ran a hand through his hair pushing it out of his eyes and returned his attention to Mrs. Jones.

"This is the Sargent from Breacon Beacons he is going to explain to about the camp," the women said stepping back and allowing the stoic looking man to take the stage.

"You will all be joining the soldiers at Breacon Beacons, you will be placed under the charge of one of our best units as they have returned for some extra training." The man began, he looked as if he wanted to strangle the man sitting to his right, Alex would have gladly joined him if not for the rest of his class also being there. Suddenly a horrible thought flashed through Alex's head, _what if they where going to be placed with K-unit,_ the group certainly seemed to be the best when Alex had been there. He shook his head and glanced over to Tom who was watching the Sargent talk with excitement written across his face.

"After you go back to your classes you will all receive packets that you need to give to your parent or guardian to sign before you are allowed to go." The Sargent bellowed despite the fact that there was a microphone right in front of him and 90% of the kids where wincing with his volume. Alex frowned, thinking, MI6 where technically his legal guardian even thought Jack had tried to get custody over him many times. This trip could be harder to get out of than he had envisioned.

"In the packets their is a list of what to bring and what not to bring," the man said making the, not, in his sentence very clear. Then he to stepped back from the podium and Mr. Bray retuned to the microphone.

"As said you all will get a bunch of forms and paperwork that you will need to fill out to go on this trip, Mrs. Brooke do you have those forms?" He asked straightening the gray jacket that he wore almost everyday. The brown haired women nodded holding up a large stack of papers.

"Alright then," returning his attention to the students Mr. Bray continued "You will be leaving next Monday at 9:30, so that is seven days away, the forms are needed back by Thursday, if they are not turned in on time then you will be unable to participate in such a fun field trip. Have a good rest of your day, you may return to your studies." Alex snorted with laughter and struggled to keep himself from full on breaking out in laughter. Breacon Beacons and fun were on complete opposite ends of the spectrum, Breacon Beacons and hell, they where basically married.

Mrs. Brooke stood up and the students joined her, everyone was absolutely buzzing with excitement, well all but one. Alex could hear Toms chatter right next to him, but he was not listening, a million horrible possibles where racing through his mind. Alex heard Chris, Jaylin and Demi come up behind him and turned around to face them.

"What's the matter druggie? Scared you aren't going to get your hourly smoke in?" Demi crowed while Chris and Jaylin.

"No just wondering if you guys will even be allowed to go, you know with your extensive amount of make up and hair products," Jaylins eyes flashed with rage.

"Well at least we don't lie to everyone about our health like a certain someone I could mention," Alex opened his mouth to respond when Mrs. Brooke yelled at them to catch up. Demi growled at him and stalked off Chris and Jaylin following he class who were following the teacher out the door. Alex made to follow them but paused, he turned and looked directly at the two heads of MI6, only one of which looked up and over to him. Mrs. Jones almost shivered at the intensity of Alex's glare focused on her, but however being a professional, she showed no emotion. Alex had grown up much too fast and it was starting to scare her.

* * *

Sorry the chapter's so short, it's basically just a filler. I will post longer chapters in the future. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Alex could feel his tiredness and pain, from his newest wounds, starting to show and his patience was wearing very thin. He slid the key into the door of his house and unlocked the door, Alex almost called out to Jack before remembering that she was off in America with her family. He hurried up the stairs to his bedroom and shut and locked the door, that had become a habit of his, it might not stop someone from getting into the room but in would insure that Alex would hear them.

The young spy flopped onto his messed up bed spread, he had not planned on his first day back at school being so stressful and degrading. First of all Chis and his little gang had decided to make Alex's life hell, then it had gotten worse when Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt had shown up and announced that his class was going to Breacon Beacons. He lay there for a while thinking, before eventually unzipping his bag and pulling out his homework and getting started. He had only been working for a hour or two when the phone downstairs rang, and Alex's heart sank, either it was Jack calling or MI6. The latter sounded more probable due to what had transpired earlier, he set down his pencil and slowly dragged himself down the stairs determined to make the person wait.

"Hello," he said coldly picking up the receiver.

" _Hello Alex,"_ came the all too familiar voice over the line,

"What do you want?" The spy demanded rudely.

" _We would like to discuss you account, could you come down at 5:00, we'll send a car,"_ Alex rolled his eyes at the lie.

"Fine, and don't bother with the car, I'll take the tube," he growled and slammed the receiver back into the cradle. Alex glanced at his watch and sighed, it was 4:28 now and the house was beginning to feel more cold and empty by the minute. He knew what the bank wanted to talk about and it most certainly had nothing to do with his account. Alex went back upstairs, he was planning on leaving at 4:45 so that way he would be pushing the expected arrival time. Upon arriving back in his room Alex noticed that Tom had texted him,

 _So quick question what was BB like?_

Alex groaned softly rolling his eyes,

 **Hell**

 _Really?!_

 **Yea... hell with human reincarnations of the devil**

 _I thought u said Blunt was the Devil?_

 **True he's the devil and BB was the main base for all his demons, except 4 fox**

 _Oh god, we're all screwed_

 **Basically, me prolly more then the rest of u guys tho... :(**

 _Y?_

 **The bank just called wanting to "talk about my account"**

 _Ooooo not good I'm guessing_

 **Idk might just b about the SAS camp but again idk**

 _Damn that's nerve racking_

 **Yea anyway I gtg now I'll ttyl**

 _Kk_

Alex sighed and locked his phone, he was really starting to get tired of MI6 screwing with him and his life. Yes, he had chosen to become a full time agent, but he had made it very clear that his personal life and his spy life where to remain completely separate. Apparently they had missed that memo, Alex walked back down stairs glaring at the phone as if this was all it's fault. He grabbed his keys from the table and walked out, his senses where still going crazy with the feeling that someone was watching him. Normally he would have taken his car, but, he wanted to still be that rebellious teen that refused to listen to MI6. Yet as he began the short walk to the tube Alex found himself wishing he had taken his car. However just like every other time, nothing was out of place, this was getting infuriating. The tube ride was short and the walk to the bank was shorter, Alex walked up to the glass doors, making sure to avoid the slightly darkened patch on the cement. Darkened with blood, his blood,

"Hi Alex!" Exclaimed a female voice from behind the receptionist desk. Alex offered the perky blonde a half smile,

"Hey Rebeca," he said pulling out a white plastic card. Normally the card just looked plain white, but when shone under a UV light, codes would appear, verifying that Alex was who he said he was. Rebeca Hallows had been working for MI6 for about four years as a field agent, but once she got injured she switched to being the annoying desk receptionist for any person who tried to open a real bank account. Her and Ian Rider had been very close and at one point the two of them had been dating, after Ian's death she ended up becoming Alex's closest friend (aside from Smithers) in MI6.

"How have you been?" She asked as the card was scanned.

"Oh you know same old, same old. I fell down some stairs and broke my ribs so that was fun," Alex said sarcasm lacing his last words. When ever him and Rebeca talked in the lobby they would talk in code for fear of their cover being blown.

"Eek! That sound painful," the blonde said passing Alex his card back with a small nod towards the elevator.

This was the all clear sign, Alex smiled and said goodbye to Rebeca, he stepped inside the steel box and pressed fifteen. The cameras slowly slid over him finding the four weapons on his person and transferring the information to the heads. Alex waited for the elevator to finish its journey, he knew it was slower than most so that information could be exchanged. When the doors finally opened Alex's patience was as dead as his parents, he knocked loudly on the door reading 1547

"Enter," Alex opened the door shifting his face into an unreadable mask.

"Alex, how good of you to join us," Blunt remarked not looking up from a file on the desk.

"Well it was either that or you would storm my house, and last time your men broke tons of dishes and Jack was pissed so I figured why waste the energy," Alex said his face remaining emotionless. Mrs. Jones slipped a peppermint into her mouth to hide her small smirk of amusement.

"Have a seat Alex," the woman said motioning to the tiny leather chairs on the other side of the desk. Alex sat,

"As you know your class has been chosen to go to Breacon Beacons," Mr. Blunt began,

"Yea why is that? I made it extremely clear to you that I did not want my spy stuff mixing with my social life!" Alex yelled his voice raising with every word. Blunt raised a hand telling Alex to shut up.

"The trip to Breacon Beacons was not our doing, that is an actual program that the prime minister has set up. However there are benefits for you,"

"You mean benefits of you?" Alex said coldly glaring at the head of MI6. Blunt ignored him and went on.

"You will accompany your class to Breacon Beacons, however you will be pulled aside and revive private lessons to improve your strength," Alex stared at the man in front of him.

"Your kidding right?" Alex said in a pleading tone, half turning his attention to Mrs. Jones, who lowered her eyes almost shamefully.

"Alex you should know that we never kid around," Blunt responded tonelessly.

"Can't you just send me off on another mission of some sort?" Alex complained.

"No Alex! You are going and that's final!" Mr. Blunt almost shouted, Alex smirked. It was rare that Blunts temper would flare up like that but when ever it did happen, he was normally the cause.

"Alex," Mrs. Jones said trying to calm the raging tempers,

"We have already sent in the forms, and plus won't it be nice to be with your friends again without school hanging over your heads?" She was trying to get him to admit that they where right. Alex could feel his anger boiling up inside of him, but MI6 was right, it would be nice to hang out with Tom for a while without having to worry about school. He sighed lowering his eyes to the desks edge in front of him,

"Fine all go," Alex murmured. Blunt nodded emotionlessly and shifted his attention back to the files he had been looking at earlier, effectively ignoring the teen in front of him.

Mrs. Jones nodded at Alex and he took that as his cue to leave. As soon as the door shut behind him Mrs. Jones relaxed a little, however her little black cloud darkened with fear, something was going to go wrong and she knew it. Maybe that was why she missed the large crow, that had been sitting on the windowsill for the duration of the trio's conversation, fly away the moment the door shut.

"Should we have told him about the possible attack?"

"No."


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later,

Alex was sitting in his maths class, relating to the weather, whenever that happened it was usually a sign that he was not in a good mood. Large raindrops pelted the windows creating a blurred mess that was the outside world. His class was learning about Trigonometry, (I don't know what high schoolers are learning so sorry if this is not accurate)

Alex however, already knowing how to do this, was miles away. He was off in a world where MI6 and Scorpia never existed and his parents and his uncle where still alive, a world where he could complain about how much he hated school, rather than school being the only break he got from his spy life.

"Alex are you even paying attention?" A voice demanded, cutting through his thoughts.

"Yes sir I am," the spy responded locking eyes with Mr. Donavan his maths teacher, he could hear the rest of his class snickering with barely restrained laughter.

"Then what's the answer to the question I just asked?" The man said arching an eyebrow at Alex.

"427 sir," he said easily as he scanned the blackboard. Mr. Donavan's eyebrows shot up in surprise, clearly he had not expected Alex to know the answer.

"Well, yes, that would be correct," the teacher stuttered shifting nervously under Alex's cold gaze. Mr. Donavan turned his attention back to the rest of the class, obviously still a little rattled. Alex glanced over to Tom and noticed the grin covering half of his face, Alex could not help but smirk as well. He tucked his arms under his head as he put his head down on the cold desk, exhausted, Alex had been woken up at an ungodly hour by horrible nightmares from his latest mission. Just the thought of them caused a twinge of pain to flash though his chest.

Suddenly a small red light appeared on the bottom left corner of his calculator and Alex was no longer tired, but on high alert. That light meant something was wrong, he lifted the device off of the desk and looked at the small screen. Four words flashed on the screen warning him of something with far more danger than him falling asleep.

POISONOUS CHEMICAL GAS DETECTED

Alex felt himself freeze, this was not good. There was a section of buttons on a hidden side panel that would control the schools emergency systems. He pulled the panel out and pressed the small red one with a orange flame painted on it. It would set off the fire alarms,

"Alright everybody line up," Mr. Donavan shouted over the horrible screaming noise that was the alarms. Alex could hear the thundering of hundreds of kids running for the various exits. As his class rushed for the doors pushing and shoving Alex quickly found Tom in the crowds and gave him a meaningful look. Tom understood instantly and began to urge the stragglers to hurry up, the class quickly weaved through the halls and reached the covered area.

Most of the time they were supposed to go to the football fields, but due to the rain the school huddled under cover as the rain poured down around them. Tom met up with Alex as the students sat waited with their confused looking teachers.

"What's going on?" The black haired boy whispered

"There was either a gas leak or someone poured a extremely poisonous gas out within the school," Alex whispered back keeping an eye out for unknown people lurking on the premises. Tom's mouth formed an O and his eyes went wide,

"That's not good," he murmured looking at the ground shocked. Alex nodded grimly, the sound of sirens cut through the air as fire trucks pulled into the parking lot. Mr. Bray waved as on of the men came over and started talking with the man. Alex caught pieces of their conversation,

"Everyone out... no fire...hard to breathe... alarms went off... no smoke... we don't know what happened," the fireman nodded and went into the school. A few hours later the students learned why the alarms had gone off, according to the firefighters a highly explosive gas had been leaking into the pipes which caused some of the stoves in the cafeteria to catch fire. Alex, however, saw past the excuses. He had seen none other than Mr. Crawley talking with the head firefighters. Alex glanced at Tom, who was staring off into space. Students parents had eventually started to show up and kids began to head home. Tom left after a while and Alex had been leaning against a pole towards the back of the large group when Jaylin and his mother passed by him.

"That's him mum, that's the druggie!" He head Jaylin say, Alex turned and looked the pair dead in the eyes. They left quickly. Alex heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Mrs. Jones approaching him. She gave the principal a tight smile and turned to Alex,

"Come on honey let's go home," she said with false pleasantries. Alex almost laughed out loud at the game she was playing, Mrs. Jones had been sent to collect him and take him back to headquarters. Under normal circumstances Alex would have protested, but there was a certain person that he wanted very much to yell at. The ride to the bank was silent and uncomfortable, Mrs. Jones was sucking on a peppermint and Alex was staring at the blurred city as it whipped past them.

Upon reaching the bank Mrs. Jones lead Alex through the bulletproof glass doors and past Rebeca, who winked at him with a small wave. That made Alex smile, at least he still had a few friends in MI6, the pair stepped into the elevator and Alex got tired of holding back his anger.

"Why the heck was the incident at school not recognized and taken care of sooner!" He demanded. Mrs. Jones sighed and looked down as the bell dinged and the doors slid open.

"We don't know Alex, Blunt will explain the rest," she pushed the door to Alan Blunts office open and walked inside. They both took their seats and Blunt got right to the point.

"Today's attack on your school was set out by Scorpia and they had intended to kill everyone in the school," he began.

"No way!" Alex muttered sarcastically, The man ignored him.

"We don't yet know how they got the poison into the pipes but we are working on that. However Brooklands will have to be closed for a few weeks so that MI6 can insure that it's no longer hazardous to the children or teachers. Your class had already planned a trip to Breacon Beacons and will be sent there a few days early, you leave tomorrow, the rest of the school will simply be moved into Larkstone Comprehensive, as it is empty at this time. Any questions?" Blunt asked finishing his massive speech. Alex sat there for a moment processing the information.

"How long are we going to have to stay at Breacon Beacons?" He asked cautiously.

"Three and a half weeks," Blunt responded uncaringly. Alex found himself just nodding. Originally he had wanted to yell at Blunt until he wore himself out, but his energy was depleted and Alex was tired from everything that had happened and just wanted to go home. There was a moment of silence as both Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt watched the spy sitting in front of them.

He looked much older than seventeen and it made Mrs. Jones think of her own children and how much she missed them. She had taken the job at MI6 to protect children from having their lives taken from them at early ages. In the end she probably hurt their lives more than helped, Alex was evidence of that. She looked down at the folder that Blunt had placed before her, the door clicked as Alex exited and she picked up the folder and flicked it open. Inside it held the schools blueprints, _how the hell had Scorpia gotten inside?_ She wondered.

A few hours later, in a very different office building, a young man was also sitting behind a desk, he however, had very different interests and intentions. There was a knock at the door and a young woman poked her head into the shadowed office,

"Hello darling," the man said in a slightly accented voice. The woman in question smiled coolly as her red heels clicked against the stone flooring.

"I bring news," her voice was higher and held a peppy tone to it.

"Oh yes and what would that be?" The man asked leaning forward.

"They took the bait," she responded with a evil grin. The dark haired man laughed and nodded.

"You may tell the others the wonderful news," there was a nod of recognition and the woman left. Theodore Rothman smiled as he leaned back running a hand through his thick brown hair, Alex Rider would pay for what he did to his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo sorry that I have not been updating as regularly, school just started back up and it's as bad as ever, I will try to get chapters out to you all sooner. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

* * *

Alex threw his backpack into the passenger seat of his black car with a sigh. It was 7:30 and Alex had an half hour to get to his school, the other students and their families had all been told that they would get to leave for the trip to Breacon Beacons a few days earlier and that everyone should be at school an hour early.

Alex started up the car and turned to look out the window. The rain had started up again and fat drops rolled down the windows. It always seemed to rain in London. Alex pulled the car out of the driveway and into the busy roads, he was tired of MI6 screwing over his life.

First he had to go back to Breacon Beacons, now he was going to be pulled aside for what Blunt had told him was "extra training" Alex snorted at the thought. He remembered his conversation with Rebeca just before he had left headquarters. She had told him to call whenever he had the chance, Smithers had also given him some other gadgets so that was a plus.

He had gotten a pen with poison darts inside, some more bulletproof clothes and another explosive stud earring. The drive to Brooklands was quick and Alex reached the school in under ten minutes. He parked the car and got out swinging he bag onto his shoulder, making sure to avoid hitting the hidden weapons strapped to his body. The buses were already parked and waiting for the students to board once eight o'clock came. Tom waved Alex over,

"Hey," Tom said once Alex reached him.

"Hi," Alex responded dully, "you ready for hell?" He asked with a slight smirk. Tom pouted,

"It can't really be that bad can it?" He wined. Alex laughed at Toms hopes,

"Yes it can," he told the boy, who looked away with a glare Alex smiled humorlessly. Suddenly the voice of one of the three bus drivers cut through the talking.

"Alright students, you should have been given a bus number in the packets that you received, that number corresponds to which bus you will be riding. Bus 32 is the furthest to my left, 29 is next and 56 is behind me. Please line up outside of your bus and wait for more instructions," he told the students. Alex cast a watchful eye over the drivers as the students moved to follow his order. Alex checked to see if they had any hidden weapons. He found none.

"You may keep any small backpacks or bags with you but large suitcases must be stored in the storage compartments right here," he said gesturing to the open panels. Alex, Tom and a few other students had followed the directions on the packets they where given, and packed light. The rest of the kids, had brought suitcases, they would regret that. As they boarded the bus Tom lead the way to the back of the bus. It had three seats per row and Alex took the one closest to the window, Tom took the middle and a girl named Emma took the aisle seat.

The three seats across from them where occupied by a boy named Leo, a girl named Gwen and her close friend Devin. Alex had known the four of them and had been close with them before MI6 invaded his life. Tom was still rather close with them though. Alex peaked over the top of the gray seats and spotted Demi talking to the bus driver. He nodded and Demi took her seat next to Chris and Maria, but not before shooting Alex an evil look that made a sick feeling rise in his stomach. The man stepped forward and clapped to get the buses attention,

"I would just like to remind everyone that there is absolutely no smoking on this bus ever, please try to keep your volume levels down and we will be arriving at your destination in about three hours. Have a good trip," and with that he sat down. Alex rolled his eyes knowing what Demi had done, he could feel the eyes of the bus on him, but ignored them and the low hum of voices started up again. The bus engine began and the voices rose. The ride had been mostly quite when a voice interrupted Alex's thoughts

"So Alex, your doctor said that you where healthy enough to come on this trip eh?" Came the voice of Leo. Alex looked over smirking,

"Yea, I'm just not allowed to do anything too strenuous," he replied Leo nodded clearly not believing the lie. The rest of the ride was quiet and Alex quickly zoned out. Aside from answering an offhand question Tom threw at him, before the boy understood that he wasn't going to get more than a one word answer, and left Alex alone.

The bus was starting to get closer to hell and the energy levels on the bus had risen considerably. The road became more and more rocky and eventually the bus shuddered to a stop. Alex rubbed the side of his face tiredly, he had tried to sleep a little on the ride over, but the screaming kids around him had prevented that. The front doors opened and someone stepped onto the bus, Alex froze, his day had just gotten worse, it was the same sergeant from his last trip here, wonderful


	8. Chapter 8

**I still own nothing, characters, rights and whatnot go to Anthony Horowitz**

* * *

"Alrighty, I want your full attention!" The Sargent bellowed, his voice echoing badly against the walls of the bus. Alex slowly raised his eyes to look up towards the man, all the while avoiding direct eye contact. Tom and Leo shared a glance before looking up to the front of the bus.

"Now I want to make something abundantly clear! We do not want you here, the only reason you are even here in the first place is because the prime minister has requested it," at this point, the entire bus was now staring directly at the Sargent with varying degrees of fear in their eyes. Alex smirked ever so slightly.

"The prime minister has requested that we allow you to experience the life of SAS soldiers so that is exactly what will be happening. Now everyone off the bus, the camp is two miles up that hill, you will be running the rest of the way to camp, the first five people to get up there will be getting dinner tonight! Get moving! Bring all your stuff with you! GO GO GO!" At this the Sargent quickly exited the bus and their was a moment of silence as the buses occupants tried to figure out if he was joking or not.

Apparently the end verdict was that he was not joking because within a second, there was a mad rush for the doors, nearly bending the frames and trampling the driver. Tom glanced over to Alex, the confused look on his face easily asking what to do. Alex grabbed his wrist and rugged him towards the crowd.

"Is he joking about the dinner part," Tom called, Alex gave a slight shrug, calling back over his shoulder,

"Probably not, I'm not sure though, but if he isn't, then that means anyone who's not in the top five isn't getting dinner tonight," Toms eyes widened even more and he shouldered his way through the crowd a little faster. The pair of them quickly escaped the confines of the metal bus and into the outside world.

Alex could see that most of the students where struggling to get their vintage $250 suitcases out of the bus compartments, a few people had already started up the hill. Since both boys already had their bags with them, they were able to start up the hill.

Alex could feel the hard packed dirt thudding underneath his feet as he ran. The wind pushed against his face and a chilly breeze swirled around. The run up the hill didn't take long and Alex and Tom made it up the hill in under 20 minutes. The Sargent and four other men were waiting for them at the top of the hill.

One person had already gotten there, this being Andre, who was on the track team and had packed light as well. They were a smart person. The group all looked up as Alex and Tom approached and the Sargent looked up with a permanent frown on his lips. He glanced down at the stop watch clenched in his first and looked up with a glare,

"17:43, drop and give me twenty!" He bellowed at the two of them.

"Wha-" Tom started to complain, but Alex quickly stomped on his foot, dropping to start on the push ups. Tom remained standing for a second longer before the Sargent glared at him and Tom dropped like a sack of potatoes. After preforming the required push ups, Alex and Tom got to their feet and stood at attention.

"Names," the Sargent bellowed.

"Tom Harris,"

"Alex Rider," Alex had to bite his tongue to keep himself from adding 'sir' onto the end. He didn't want to have to even more rumors start up.

The Sargent gave a sharp nod, "Go stand over there," he gestured sharply toward where Andre stood.

Alex and Tom walked over standing by them watching as their classmates arrived one by one. The next two people to show up were Leo, who was also on the football team and a girl named Maya who was also on the track team. Alex has a good feeling he knew what was coming next.

Slowly the rest of the class showed up and they were gathered into a large group in the center. Alex allowed his eyes to drift over to the other men standing behind the Sargent. He easily recognized Wolf but there were three other men with him, that Alex didn't recognize, he was just turning to examine them closer when, Demi, Jaylin, Chris and Maria took that exact moment to come strutting into camp, Alex smirked and shared a look of humor with Tom over what he knew was coming.

The four of them strutted up to the group, there was a moment of pure silence before the Sargent lost it.

"THAT TOOK YOU A WHOLE BLOODY 38 MINUTES, YOU COMPLETE IMBECILES! DROP AND GIVE ME 50, RIGHT NOW!" The Sargent screamed, there were several cries of outrage but a few glares from the Sargent and people began to shut there mouths. However Demi, Chris, Jaylin and Maria, didn't move, the Sargent spotted this immediately,

"And you can thank your classmates, who think it's funny to stand around and do nothing, for the 10 mile hike tomorrow!" He added, Alex sighed, knowing that would include him. After the rest of the group had finished there push ups, the Sargent pulled out a clipboard and glanced over it quickly.

"I will be dividing you all up into groups now, each of the men behind me are from a different unit, if you hear your name called get your stuff and go with them. Let's start with M Unit," The Sargent began listing off names and Alex drowned him out. There was something strange going on, Alex could feel it in the air, something was wrong, he just didn't know what.


End file.
